


The Silver Lining

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: The words sank on Roy like an anvil dropping from a thirteen stories tall building.  A gray hair. In his beautiful, perfectly and expensively maintained black hair. He could handle a lot of things. He could handle wars. He could handle the pain of searing his own flesh. He could handle being forced into performing Human Transmutation and losing his eyesight.He could *not* handle having a gray hair.





	The Silver Lining

He knew he should probably get out of the bed sometime soon.The morning sunlight had already penetrated through the curtain. It told him it was almost time for him to be at the office, sitting with a boring pile of paperwork that demanded his attention. But how could he bring himself to get out of the warm cocoon when it felt like heaven to lay here, muscles relaxed with the satisfaction of lazy morning sex? As he rested on his side he stared, smiling ever so softly, at his lover’s beautiful face, his hair sticking to his forehead. How could he tear himself away from Ed's touch and warmth?

Roy smiled, moving his hand to move the stray bangs away from Ed's face. His reward, except having a better view of his lover, was the low, happy humming sound. "You really make it hard to make it on time to work," he said, finding himself smiling wider when Ed opened his eyes and looked at him, the hand that was resting on Roy's waist moving to an actual hold, fingers digging into his skin to pull him closer.

"Maybe you can call in sick."

"For the third time in two weeks? You know I can't do that. Hawkeye will come here to check on me. You know she would shoot me in the head if she finds out that instead of being sick I am here with you."

"Nuh. You're exaggerating. She will only like, shoot your leg or something. Then you really will have an excuse to stay home. And I could take care of you. I know of some things we can do that does not require your leg to be healthy – "

"Ed," Roy chuckled, but moved even closer to Ed. "I can't. I need to get that budget out this week, and if I keep staying here with you, the poor guys in Cekeb won't have the equipment they needed – "

"Damn, Roy, don't bore me with that, you know I don't care. But fine," Roy's eyebrow arched at that. He didn't think his work obligations would actually work. Did Ed finally start to care about politics more than – or, well, at least on the same level as – his libido? "Don't call in sick. Just call to say you will be a bit late, I'm sure we can stay here just a little bit longer? How long do we need? And, hey, if you skip breakfast you can save up some time –"

Or maybe not. "So sex is more important than nourishment?"

"Mmm. Just when it's sex with you."

"As flattered as I am that you are willing to give up my breakfast for your selfish needs –  _ oh _ ." His sentence was cut when Ed moved his hand from Roy's side to his front, shamelessly holding on Roy's currently resting cock. They had sex not even ten minutes ago, but he knew that if Ed would continue this, he was going to get hard again. "Ed…"

"I don't think there is anything selfish in wanting to keep my man fully satisfied, do you?" An evil smirk adorned Ed's lips as Roy could feel his hand massaging him. Heat started to gather in the lower part of his body, and the idea of getting out of the bed held even less appeal now than it did before.

"You're a mean little demon, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Ed's voice was all innocence, but his eyes were anything but. Sometimes Roy wondered what kind of undeniable good he did in the world to deserve someone like Edward Elric, brilliant in so many ways. On other days, he wondered when the world was planning to punish him for all the evils he had done and take Ed away from him. At some point, he was bound to realize that he could do so much better. After all, Roy was only a few months shy of being full fourteen years older than him, and his career of choice was not one that was easy on anyone – let alone someone like Ed, who loved his freedom and despised anything that has to do with the military and orders. Roy pushed those thoughts away for now, focusing his attention on how Ed was touching him, now moving his flesh leg over Roy's leg, using his heel to draw Roy even closer. "I just care for you. I want you to be happy."

"Of course," Roy muttered, but he felt himself growing hard in Ed's hand and already knew that this fight was lost. He would apologize for being late and deal with the consequences later. Maybe if he skipped showering he could still make it on time, but knowing Ed even if he jumped into the car right after they were done, he would still be late. He moved closer, denying Ed the possibility of replying by capturing his lips in a kiss. Ed welcomed him warmly, parting his lips to invite him in, an invitation that Roy gladly and greedily took. Almost immediately Ed moved, rolling to lie on his back and dragging Roy along with him.

Roy moved one hand along Ed's body while the other half supported his weight over Ed and half played with his hair. He could still feel the mess on his stomach from earlier, all dried up by now, as his hand roamed over Ed's muscles on its way down. Ed's other hand rose to hold on the back of Roy's head, fingers tangling with his short hair. Roy loved it when Ed did that, his fingers making the skin on his scalp tingle and pulling him closer as if Ed could not get enough of him. A moan left his throat at the feeling, not just physically, but also for much they needed each other. Roy would not agree to be late to work for anyone else. He moved, pulling himself down enough to kiss Ed's neck. Ed arched against him, and Roy could feel, as well as hear, the moan vibrating through his throat. It urged him further on, drawing a lust-filled groan as he felt Ed moving his hips, rubbing himself on him. It made it harder for Roy to think about anything other than the beautiful man under him.

"Ah," the sound Ed was making as Roy bit his neck, so beautiful by itself but intensified by the way Ed's smile was clearly audible even in that single syllable, irresistibly contagious.

He smiled too, lifting himself to nibble on Ed's ear. "You'll be the end of me, you know that?" he mumbled against his skin, and was rewarded by the sound of Ed's laugh, lower in pitch than his usual but bright all the same.

"Mmhm. But you like that."

"Yes, I do."

"Thought so. Oh!"

Roy's smile broadened, and he pushed his tongue deeper into Ed's ear. He was always extra sensitive in that area, and Roy always enjoyed using that to his advantage. "You like it when I do that, do you?"

"Yeah but – hold on."

'Hold on'? That was not something Roy wanted to hear right now. He moved, lifting himself up. "Are you hurt somewhere -?"

"No – no don't move! Aha! Found it again!" Ed sounded triumphant and Roy was not sure if it freaked him out more than Ed asking him to stop in this situation or less.

He  had to ask. "Found – what?" Then a sudden realization dropped on Roy. "Do I have something in my hair?! Take it out!"

"Aww but it looks so cute – "

"What is it? A bug?  _ A spider _ ?!" Roy froze in place. Ed's hand kept moving through his hair, though now it was certainly focused on one spot. If he had any kind of – of an  _ insect _ in his hair –

" _ Relax! _ It's nothing like that. It's just – I found a gray hair. Why would you even have bugs – "

Roy froze even more. Incapable of moving. His world was collapsing on him. This – this could  _ not _ be happening to him. "Are you – are you sure?" he heard how his voice was trembling. It did not convey even half of how terrified he was. "This is not something to joke about, Ed."

"What? It's just a gray hair – "

The words sank on Roy like an anvil dropping from a thirteen stories tall building.  A gray hair. In his beautiful, perfectly and expensively maintained black hair. He could handle a lot of things. He could handle wars. He could handle the pain of searing his own flesh. He could handle being forced into performing Human Transmutation and losing his eyesight.

He could  _ not _ handle having a gray hair.

He was too young for this. This  _ cannot _ be happening to him.

He was – he wasn't even forty yet!

Finally managing to get over his shock enough to move, Roy lifted himself off of Ed and rolled off the bed. He was vaguely aware that Ed was looking at him, calling him, but that did not matter right now. He rushed to the bathroom, almost colliding with the sink. He only barely managed to stop his delicate parts from receiving a blow from the cold marble by placing his palms on it and stopping the momentum. Panic held him. He could hear his own forced breaths as he stared into the mirror, his reflection staring back at him with haunted eyes. His black – perfect and  _ young _ jet black – hair sticking to his forehead with sweat that was a mix of bedroom fun and sheer horror. He craned his head, moving his hands to run through his hair, searching for the first sign of his inevitable withering.

Every strang looked gray in his terrified eyes and the white fluorescent light of the bathroom, making him inspect each of them up close to make sure it really was just the light playing tricks on him. He was vaguely aware of the shuffling noise from the bedroom and of Ed's presence drawing closer. “I don’t see any gray hairs Ed, if you were messing with me - “

He heard a groan behind him, and soon his hand was slapped away from his hair and Ed’s face appeared in the mirror right behind his. He couldn’t decide what expression he was seeing on his face. Annoyance? Amusement? He was too terrified to be able to think about it enough to make a decision. “I am  _ not _ messing with you, Roy,” Ed said, his eyes moving from Roy’s eyes to his hair. His fingers moved through Roy’s hair, making him shiver - in a completely different way than they did before - as he searched. It took a moment - a moment that felt like forever, with Roy’s heart beating hard in his chest and his breathing heavy - before a victorious grin spread on his lips. “Aha! There. See?”

Roy’s eyes frantically followed Ed’s hands, his own arms rising as if that would help him see what Ed was seeing. The offending hair, unsuspecting and  _ innocent _ , rested, a tad stretched in Ed's hand. No different than any other hair on Roy's head except that instead of being beautifully black it was lacking all color. Completely, unequivocally, gray.

Roy felt tears stinging at the back of his eyes. “I am old.” He said. Matter of factly. Sadly. That was it. It was official. All he was left to do now was accept his fate and wait to die while watching how his body fell apart. It would start with another hair betraying him and turning gray,  and before he knew it, people would start treating him like the old man he was and… and get up for him when there are no seats left or offering him soft goods he does not need to chew. Then he will need to use the bicycle at the gym instead of the treadmill because of the pain – and his back was already complaining whenever he sat for too long or carried something too heavy.

Like Ed, for example.

His eyes went wide and he bit his lips not to scream in horror. The next stage of his body withering would be erectile dysfunction. One day he would feel frisky, or Ed will do something nice for him like  _ being there _ and he would want to show good time to his loving partner and his body will not cooperate. His pride, his man pride, would fail him when it matters most. The horror. The shame. The look he would be sure to see in Ed's eyes when he’d keep trying to bring it up but Roy's dick will remain limp in his hand, or his mouth. A look of disappointment because Roy Mustang could not perform in bed and bring him the satisfaction he longed for. A look of pity in those golden eyes that were supposed to look at Roy in admiration of his performance because Roy Mustang did not leave his lovers any less than fully satisfied.  He will tell him that it happens, that it's okay, that Roy can use his other assets to bring Ed – young, healthy, fully functioning Ed – to his sexual pleasure. And Roy would, but when that would not be enough anymore? Ed would leave him. Trade him for someone closer to his age. Someone as alive and energetic as he was. Someone whose dick would function for as long as Ed's beautiful, magnificent dick would.

No. He could not bear that. This was the end.

"What the fuck are you talking about?” Ed's hand dropped to rest on Roy's shoulder instead. Was it just Roy, or did Ed's voice shook a little? He looked at him and saw the strain on his features as he was so  _ clearly _ trying not to laugh. He could see it in the way he was biting his lower lip and how his eyes were squinting, just a little bit.

_ Ed was already making fun of him for being old. _ He felt his heartbeat going even faster as anger rose within him and the panic of Ed leaving him for a younger model grew deeper roots.  "What am I talking about?" Roy repeated, his voice too was shaking as he was trying not to scream at Ed. "I am talking about how you thought it would be a good time to remind me of how much older than you I am while we are in bed. I am talking about how you are going to realize sooner or later that you can do so much better than me and leave me for someone else. I am talking about how you are standing here  _ laughing _ at me when we both know I'm getting closer and closer to  _ dying _ – "

"Wait, hold on right there." Roy stopped when Ed cut into his words. He felt his own chest heaving as he panted, not realizing that he did not even breathe while talking, and now his body was trying to make up for the lost oxygen. "Breathe.  _ Slowly _ ." The hand on Roy's shoulder tightened and he saw Edward's face closer to his, cheek to cheek. Roy felt his chest against his back and the warm waves of air as Ed breathed. Roy noticed he automatically matched his breaths to those of Ed's. "Okay. You are not old, Roy. You're only thirty nine. You are not even  _ remotely _ old. And you are certainly not going to  _ die _ ." Ed's body, chest, head and hand vibrated against Roy as Ed laughed against Roy's ear. Roy frowned. There was absolutely  _ nothing _ to laugh about. "I mean, yeah, you will die,  _ eventually _ , but certainly not anytime soon. Not on my watch." He placed a kiss on Roy's cheek. "And I have no idea where you got the ridiculous idea that I'm ever going to leave you. You're stuck with me until you die. I don't want anyone else. Not older, not younger, not hotter, nothing. I want  _ you _ ."

"But you're so young still – "

"Yeah, I am. So?" Another squeeze to Roy's shoulder, another kiss on his cheek, and Ed moved ever so slightly. Roy saw his head dropping a few centimeters, now mostly hidden behind Roy's shoulders, as Ed probably lowered himself from the tip of his toes to place his feet fully on the ground. "We both know that I've been through much more than other people my age. We both know I don't get along that well with people my age. And even if I did, so what? I love  _ you _ . Not someone else. You are acting like an idiot."

"You might be saying this now. But what will happen when all my hair will turn gray? What will happen when – when you are going to have to help me get up from a chair? What will happen when I can no longer see you without glasses? When I need a cane to walk?" He paused. "What will happen when we can't have sex anymore because I can't get hard?"

Roy felt the panic levels rising again, but behind him he heard a snort of laughter. Roy was about to comment on it, to tell Ed that this is exactly what he'd been afraid of – but the sound of the first syllable was drowned as Ed seemingly could no longer hold it in and he burst out in a hearty laugh. Roy's frown deepened and his fear of Ed leaving him – if not for getting old then for being worried – grew even deeper. "Edward – "

"Shut up," Ed said, again cutting into Roy's words. He was panting, breathless from laughing. "Oh God. Hold on, I need to breathe." Roy stared at his lover. He still didn't get what was so funny about this tragic situation. "Okay. Okay," Ed said after a moment, when he managed to control his laugh. "Roy. You are being  _ ridiculous _ . A  _ cane _ ? You got that far from finding a single gray hair? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound? And why would I leave you? I mean, you already make that cute noise every time you need to get up from a chair. And you have reading glasses, I see you wear them all the time. I think they make you look sexy. Smart."

"Are you saying I  _ don't _ look smart – "

"I told you to shut up didn’t I. Okay. Next. A cane? I couldn't give less fuck if you have a cane or need a wheelchair, I'm going to push you around and you can use your cane to – I don't know – hit random annoying children who won't move away. Think how much fun that would be. Next.  _ Erectile dysfunction _ ? You think  _ that _ would be a deal breaker? You are so much more to me than your cock. Though I must say, I do love your cock very much. We can do other things. I can get you pills. Besides, if it means having you, I don't mind giving up sex and managing with just my hand or toys, as long as I get to sleep next to you at night. I don't  _ care _ about all that stuff. I love you the way you are. And besides, I think your gray hair looks hot."

Roy stared. While he was speaking, Ed's laugh eased and his voice evened. At some point, he wrapped his arms around Roy's body, hugging him. He pressed his forehead against Roy's back. He let out a sigh, the warm air brushing against Roy's skin. "Do you really think I'm that shallow, Roy? That just because my man starts showing his age I would run away and look for someone younger? Do you think so little of me?"

"No, of course – of course not."

"Good. Because that would be a stupid as fuck move. I am certainly attracted to how you look, but that's not why I fell for you. That's not why I chose to spend all my nights with you. Now would you stop this stupidity and calm the fuck down? You're not old. You have a stressful job, where you're doing amazing and you're this close to achieving your goal. You have me, and you fuck me so good I don't think I ever felt something like that before you. You are not even  _ forty _ yet. Do you realize that? So you have a gray hair. So fucking what. You will have more." Ed looked up, smiling at Roy through the reflection. "And I'm going to love each and every one of them, because they’re a part of who you are. Now let's get back to bed and finish what we started?" Roy felt Ed kissing his shoulder. "Maybe you can call in sick on behalf of your gray hair and show me how much of a young strong man you are?"

"I already told you I can't do that." The panic left Roy's body, leaving him feeling mostly silly and embarrassed. Ed did not mind him getting old. Ed did not think that the fact that Roy's hair was losing its color meant he was becoming unattractive. Ed did not think about him as  _ old _ , despite the age difference and the presentation of Roy's years. Ed thought he was young, and achieved a lot for his age. On some level, Roy knew he was right. He was a few years away from getting his next and final promotion. He knew it. Everybody knew it, even though no one dared to openly speak of it. Normally people did not get to where he was unless they were almost ten years his senior. He had a lover who loved him. And one day, when he becomes the Führer and can control the law, he will marry him and make his husband. He was healthy, his body strong – strong enough to lift Ed with his muscled body and Automail. Some men in the same rank as him, some in lower ranks, already had almost fully gray hair. Other men his age could no longer work as hard at the gym as he did and did not have the same body as he had.

Ed was right. He was overacting. He felt him pulling himself closer, felt his chest pressing against his back and Ed's hands trailing down from his stomach. He could feel his dick already reacting to the touch. Erectile dysfunction. Roy let out a short chuckle. It didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. "And I wasted too much time already."

"Exactly. You're going to be late anyway. Might just as well have some fun, too. Come on, I can't wait to get fucked by my sexy silver fox."

"It is  _ one  _ hair Ed, I doubt I qualify."

"That one hair was enough to make you go through a panic attack and go on about how tomorrow you will be rotting in the ground. Anyway, what do you say, hmm? I see you want to."

Roy did. He was already half hard, and Ed wasn't even directly touching him yet. He glanced at the clock on the bedroom wall, half visible through the open door. Ed was right, again. He was going to be late and therefore chewed out anyway. He might just as well enjoy it. He smirked, and turned to face Ed. His hands moved now from his front to his back, shamelessly giving a squeeze on Roy's ass. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

Ed grinned, pulling himself up to place a kiss on Roy's lips. "Show me how young and strong you are." Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, and lifted him up. He knew his back and knees will hate him for that later; but that was alright with him.

 


End file.
